Suikoden V::Kara Insertion!
by Lyner137
Summary: sorry, not good at summaries! please try it out anyway though!
1. Why me?

Lyon: Lyner does not own anyone except Kara.

Prince: My name in this story is Felix

Lyner: Plz review the story!

I sat alone in the garden of the sun palace. It had been a week now, since I was magically summoned here from my world. The runologists predicted a threat in the future of Falena. So they worked to summon someone that could help them and ended up summoning me here. Unfortunately, I had no idea how to use the obvious ability that the spell recognized me as having.

"Kara? Let's start practise early today." Said one of the runologists.

"Okay"

The runologists here were different from the ones I was used to. They tried to teach me a new type of magic that didn't require runes. It was working but I kept breaking my concentration by imagining myself using a sword and magic at the same time but the runologists didn't approve of the idea. They wanted me to use nothing but magic and long ranged weapons.

Practise ended with little improvement. Lyon and the king had come to watch. I walked over to them and gave them both a sad smile.

"Cheer up, I'll teach you the basics of swordsmanship." Ferid said cheerfully.

The never seemed able to be anything but happy. He didn't agree on the fact of bringing me from my world but there was nothing he could do about it. The runologists were unable to send me back. It meant that I would probably be stuck here forever.

"Thank you." I answered sheepishly.

Ferid taught me all the things I needed to know and surprisingly, I didn't need to repeat a single lesson. I remembered it as if it were part of me so Ferid went ahead and taught me more than just the basics.

"Father, may I borrow Kara for a moment please?" came a familiar voice.

It was Prince Felix. We had gotten to know each other over the time I had been here and we were quite fond of each other.

"Of course. We were just about to stop anyway." Was Ferid's reply.

I bowed to Ferid and ran off towards Felix. He led me to his room where Lyon and his little sister Lym waited. I looked at them confused and sat down where Felix indicated.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"There's a festival in town tonight but mother won't let us go. We were going to sneak out and wanted to know if you wanted to go?" Lyon said rather eagerly.

"Sure, but why do we have to be in a weird meeting like this? It seems more like you guys want to run away instead." I told them playfully.

"We came here because the walls have ears. If the runologists found out we were talking to you then they would have all of our heads." Lym explained seriously.

The runologists wanted me to have minimal contact with anybody except them. Mainly because they wanted to use me, no one except the queen trusted their intentions and I sure as hell didn't want to be stuck studying magic I could barely use with them all day and all night.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

I followed as Felix led everyone through a secret passage that only the royal family knew about until now. We didn't have a hard time getting past the dreary guards, they weren't expecting people to try and leave the palace.

Once in town I gaped in aw. I had never once been into town because the stupid runologists wouldn't allow me to. It was like I was a prisoner instead of a supposed saviour. Lym laughed at me and followed her brother. I couldn't help but gawk at everything I saw. The town was amazingly beautiful. We rode on rides and played games. It was a lot of fun. I thought that nothing could ruin our night but I was wrong. One of the runologists had come out looking for me. That was annoying.

"Kara! You were not to leave the palace young lady! You still have many things to study!" he bellowed at me.

I rolled my eyes and replied rather peeved "I am not a slave. I can't just do everything for you and you not let me do anything!"

"What is going on here?" Felix asked from behind the runologists.

"Well your highness, Kara has come out without our permission. I have come to take her back."

"I personally asked her to come tonight. So I'm afraid unless she wishes to go with you, then you will leave here alone."

"Yes your highness…" the runologists said with great reluctance.

"Thanks." I told the prince.

NEXT WEEK…

I had continued my training in the arts of magic and had shown much improvement. The runologists thought it was because of their expert teaching skills but I knew it was because I had improved my fencing skills. It seemed that every time I used magic, I had to pretend I was also holding a sword in my hand. So after testing my theory, it turned out that if I had not improved mi fencing then I would have never been able to use runeless magic. It seemed that it was coupled together.

Anyways, the king had granted me with the status of apprentice queen's knight because of my obvious skill. The queen had approved after seeing what I could do but the runologists weren't happy. I also couldn't care less about them. Now the queen had summoned us. Me, Felix, Lyon, Sir George and Lady Sialeeds. We were to report to the thrown room first thing in the morning.

"Now I have called you here about the sacred games. I want you five to go to Stormfist and see to the preparations. Lym and I will be joining you in a week." Arshtat announced.

Everyone bowed and we left the room. So it was finally time for Lym's sacred games. I was sure that this was not going to be a pleasant marriage. She wasn't even sixteen yet.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:: sorry that this chapter may be boring but give the others a try when I post them please!


	2. Stormfist

**Lyner:: hope you like it!**

Kara sat on the deck thinking about unimportant and extremely irrelevant things. The river was nice to be on but it felt so very familiar. In fact, the prince and so many others at the castle felt so very familiar yet she couldn't remember them.

"Anything?" asked Felix as he sat down next to her.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Your memories. Have the returned to you yet?"

Kara shook her head sadly and looked up into the sky. It was so clear today.

"I feel as if almost everything I see is familiar in some way but I don't know how. Maybe I'm just going nuts." Kara continued.

That's when Lyon decided to join them. She also looked royally pissed. This wasn't a good sign. It meant something bad would happen soon. She handed a cloth wrapped item to Kara and continued to stay focused on watching the sea suspiciously.

Kara unwrapped the item and marveled at it. It was a sword with a glowing blue blade with weird unfamiliar writing on it. The hilt was silver and decorated with beautiful gems. She lightly pressed her finger to the blade and it drew blood. It was really, really sharp.

"A gift from Ferid." Was all Lyon said.

Kara silently thanked Ferid and jumped to her feet. The prince was right behind her. They were all on guard except lady Sialeeds. She gave them all strange looks and that look quickly changed to horror as a giant lizard appeared out of no where. Kara and the other took their battle stations while lady Sialeeds tried her best to be helpful but to no avail. She was just too frightened of lizards.

The lizard swept its large tail towards them and hit Lyon square on the head. She moaned as she hit the ground with a very nasty crunch. The lizard aimed for her alone this time and Felix stepped up to defend her. Kara and Sir George looked at each other and nodded. They took their stances and did a combo. Kara sliced twice at the legs and the tail while Sir George sliced at the front and decapitated the poor animal. Sending it strait back to the depths of the ocean.

Felix helped Lyon up as more began to show up. This time there were about five of them. This was of course, far too many to handle since these lizards were awfully strong and they were really pissed. The lizards closed in and when they thought they were done for, arrows began to rain down on the beasts. They all looked for their savior to find an approaching ship with Godwin's flag.

"Your highness! Are you alright?" asked a well dressed young man.

"Gizel?" lady Sialeeds asked.

"Ah, lady Sialeeds! How are you?"

"You could have killed us!" Felix exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him astonished. They had never seen Felix angry before. They always saw the good and positive side of him. They practically thought it impossible for him to be angry. So this was a very shocking experience.

"I apologize but I assure you, my men are excellent marksman." Gizel said.

_What a fake._ Kara thought to herself but made herself useful by calming Felix down. It didn't take very long to reach Stormfist after that particular incident. Many thought that Gizel was behind the attack too. This was getting out of hand.

**Later that night…**

After the uninteresting tour of the place, they were finally going to visit the town. Kara was looking forward to it. She liked towns since it was only her second time ever visiting one. The freedom was wondrous. She just couldn't contain her happiness.

"Calm down! We have the rest of the week you know!" Felix laughed.

"But it's just so cool! I need to go shopping!" Kara shouted before darting off into the town.

"How'd she change her personality so fast? I've never seen her like that before. It's kinda weird."

"Maybe it's what her personality was like before she lost her memory." Lyon answered just as confused.

"Then it's our fault she lost this cheerful side in the first place."

Lyon looked at Felix's face and felt a little jealous. It was obvious that he cared deeply for Kara, but how deeply? And what kind of 'care'? Only Felix could answer that question.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry it's boring again. My ideas aren't flowing today. I'm soooooooo boooooored!**


End file.
